I Want You To Stay
by Christeigh
Summary: Ana cheats on Christian with Elliot and struggles through getting him to trust her again
1. Chapter 1

I Want You To Stay

**AN: So this is a cheating story… I see all kinds of Christian cheats but I really want to read an Ana cheats. Not my thing I guess but it deserves a shot! Anywhoms enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Ana and I were sitting in the living room, just lounging and drinking some wine as we wound down from a long day. I heard a _Bing!_ from Ana's phone beside me, signaling a text. Her so calm face suddenly changed to anxious and panic. She jumped up, grabbed the phone and raced off yelling over her shoulder.

" Tired! Going to bed. Night!" It was weird but I shook it off. I shrugged it off, stood and stretched, and slowly ambled off to take my shower.

**APOV**

Once I heard the water running from Christian's shower I ran back to our room and dared to open the text. As I suspected it was from Elliot.

**Wow babe you were amazing this afternoon! I'll have to stop by your office more regularly ;) **I smiled at the message he sent me. Christian's brother made me feel more like a woman than Christian had made me feel for years. Don't get me wrong I love Christian but I needed some forbidden action every once in a while. With that, I laid my head back against the pillow and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**CPOV**

After my shower I threw on my pajama pants, no underwear because I liked to hope that Ana will be up for some middle of the night loving. Climbing into bed, I wrapped myself over my sleeping Ana's form. Here I felt so safe and instantly sleep took me over.

**Hours later**

I was shaken from sleep by a moving sensation. Ana's hips were rocking back and forth. I smiled, even in sleep my wife thought of what I can do to her. I rubbed her hip softly as to not wake her up but to still turn her on. She moaned and I grinned. Sliding my hand up to her ample breasts.

" Oh Elliot stop teasing me!" She mumbled and I froze. What the fuck does she mean Elliot?! I rolled over and I fumed. Oh she is going to have a hell of a fucking lot of explaining to do!


	2. Chapter 2

I Want You To Stay

**Author's Note: I've gotten a couple of messages saying how stupid this story is and how it could never happen in real life. Well for those people I've got news for you. THE WHOLE DAMN THING IS MADE UP! For people who like it YAY! LOVE YOU! Warning: Smut involved in this chapter.**

**CPOV**

I lay awake fuming into the night. _What the fuck does she mean Elliot?_ At the same time, somewhere deep inside my conscious I could feel the self control Ana had taught me nagging at my brain. _What if it was just a dream. Calm down Christian._ But I was too far gone, nothing anyone could say at this point would make me calm down. Finally the anger wore me out so much that I fell asleep in the armchair I had moved to.

**Hours Later**

**APOV**

The alarm clock went off beside me and I slowly wakened, I rubbed my hands over to where Christian normally sleeps and felt nothing. The coldness of the sheets suggested that it had been quite some time since he'd been there. I sat up rather quickly and was relieved to see he was only in the chair.

" Good morning baby!" I said happily, but that feeling quickly scurried out the door along with my inner goddess as I registered the leveling glare in my direction.

" Don't you good morning me Ana. Perhaps you'd like to call Elliot and wish _him_ a good morning?" The blood in my body froze. _How does he know?_

" Here I was trying to give you pleasant night before I went to bed and whose name do you call? **Well it sure as fuck wasn't mine**!" Him yelling at the end made me jump.

" Christian I have no idea what you are talking about." Wow did I sound shaky, I couldn't even convince a child. " What ever happened last night was irrelevant seeing as I was asleep and not in control of my mind!" His sneer confirmed that I was in no way fooling him of anything. His face turned to obvious pain and sadness.

"Please Ana, please just tell me the truth. I need to know all the gory details" How broken he sounded just tore me up inside and I decided I couldn't lie to him.

" It all started a couple months back…"

**Flashback**

It had been a slow day at work, made even worse by the huge fight Christian and I had had earlier about whether or not Teddy would be allowed to play football. Obviously Christian said no because it was too dangerous. Doors had been slammed while leaving the house today, with no sign that the fight was over. I was shaken from my memories by my door opening.

" Hey Ana! How's my little bro treating you?" Elliot said. And with that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started bawling like a baby. Elliot stood there in shock before rushing to me and pulling me to his chest.

" I'll take that as not well," he murmured. " Hey shhh, it's gonna be alright."

" No it won't! Not this time! What if he decides we are just too different and leaves me. Oh Elliot I'm not as pretty as I used to be! What if he leaves me for some twenty year old tramp?"

" Ana be quiet you are just as beautiful as the first time I saw you."

" Do you really think so?"

" Of course I do!" With that he crushed his lips to mine. I froze in shock, pulling back I looked at him incredulously .

" Elliot! What are you doing? I can't! I'm married to your brother for god's sake!"

" Oh Ana don't act like such a prude! You know you want it, and I'm here to give it to you." Again he plastered his lips to mine, but this time I let him. All thoughts of Christian flew out the window. I hadn't felt this alive in years. I returned his kiss with a fervor and he pushed me back against my desk. Clearing the papers, he sets me on it, pulls a condom out of his pants and asks if I would like to do the honor. I hesitate and then shake my head yes. At this point I'm already condemned. He pulls out his erection and I roll the condom around the length of him. He hikes me skirt up and rips my panties off my dripping wet core. Fast, he slams in to me making me moan out loud. Quicker and quicker we go each building up to that point of pleasure and release. Finally we reach it and scream each others names. We get dressed and Elliot laughs.

" I came here to talk about building on a porch to your house but I am sure as hell glad where this ended." I grinned and pushed him out the door. Little did I know that he was just as addictive as a drug.


	3. Chapter 3

I Want You To Stay

**AN: So glad people are liking the story! I'm gonna be honest I have no idea where this story is going so if you have any ideas please let me know and I'd be glad to try them out.**

**APOV**

Since that first meeting we had probably met up at least once a week. Each and every time I left feeling satisfied but horribly and uncontrollably guilty. But just like it is with drug addicts, they know they shouldn't, but they just can't stop.

**Flashback Over**

I finished the recount of my betrayal and was surprised to realize that tears were falling down my face. I looked up warily into the face of the man I that I knew, deep down, I loved. He had curled his legs up into his naked chest. His head was tucked into his knees, his body shook with the force of his silent sobs.

**CPOV**

Listening to her tell the tale of my undoing almost broke me. I had unconsciously curled up into a ball. My own brother had taken advantage of the only woman I had loved all my life in her most vulnerable hour. I looked up into the eyes of my kryptonite.

" Christian… I…." She stuttered out.

" No. Ana, don't I just can't believe you could do this me. I thought you loved me!"

" I do love you! I swear I do, it was a lapse of judgment!" As I stood up, I whispered.

" Maybe once, but after so many times, you've done what you said you'd never do. You've left me." She gasped at my pain, and where I once would have ached to comfort her, I just got dressed and walked downstairs. Gail smiled, but quickly changed to a frown when she saw my deposition. She held up my regular cup of coffee, but I put my hand up as I continued to the elevator. Traveling down, I had no plan, only a destination. Getting in to my car I glanced at my phone and saw my background of multiple pictures of Ana and almost lost it again. I put the car into reverse and drove out to the gate. This is it, this is the last chance to stop. Not today, not this time. After ten minutes I had arrived at my traitorous brother's house. I stormed up to the door and pounded so hard the windows shook. I cocked my fist back waiting for him to answer, but to my surprise when the door opened it was Kate. Even though it was early morning she was obviously hammered.

" Hey Christian! You here to talk about the cheating bastards we call spouses." She slurred.

" Sure as shit! Where is the dick?" She laughed and beckoned me inside.

" He's sleeping, " Her drunken giddiness faltered, " When you fuck so much you sleep more." We shared a rueful smile and I poured myself a drink. Might as well get wasted, maybe it will make me forget my current predicament. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

" How did you find out?" She asked.

" Here I was trying to be nice and give her some pleasure while she was sleeping and what do I get? My brother's name moaned in my face!" The whiskey was starting to get to my head and I feeling much more chatty.

" I gave her the world and how am I repaid? She not only cheats on me but she cheats on me with her husband's brother! What a heartless thing to do!"

" Yeah not to mention that her husband's brother happens to be her best friends fucking husband! Of all the fucking men in Seattle she had to pick him" Angry tears were falling down Kate's face and mine.

" How'd you find out?" I asked her.

" Last night I saw he got a text from Ana and since I've only ever seen her text him something about family plans and your mom's birthday's coming up, I opened it. There was a picture, of her naked in the shower. The caption said " Shower's aren't the only things that make me wet." So I went through the rest of the texts and low and behold there were hundreds of these pictures." I winced thinking of all the possibilities. Her voice had raised during her spiel and we heard a voice from upstairs.

" Kate? Whose here babe?"

" Just your brother Ellitot!" I heard him jump out of bed and race down the stairs.

" Hey little bro! Whass…" He stopped when he saw both of our faces. " Oh fuck. I think I know what's going on and I just want to say I'm sorry."

" Now is not the time for apologies!" My voice sounded harsh even to me and Elliot tensed. " You fucked my wife in probably every way you can fuck a person." I stumbled towards him, planning to hit him, but in my drunken state all I did was manage to trip and run into him. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I was just too broken.

" How could you?" I sobbed into his chest. " You're my brother and you took the most important part of me away!"

" I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself! The first time was a mistake but once you take one hit you've got to come back for more!" I pulled away from him.

" You fucked up big this time Elliot. Good luck digging yourself out of this shit hole." I nodded to Kate, called Taylor to come and pick me up and sat on the porch until he got here. Just thinking about what the future may hold for this broken family.


	4. Chapter 4

I Want You To Stay

**A/N: Loving the response from you guys! Again I'd love feedback on where you want this story to go! YAY! Continue reading my lovies**

**CPOV**

As I sat on the porch I just didn't know what to do. Normally when I'm highly upset the only place I find solace is with my Ana, but seeing as how she is the main reason of my grief that just seems pointless. Meanwhile Taylor had pulled up.

" Where to Mr. Grey?" He asked professionally, oblivious to my tears. I just shook my head and shrugged. His guess was as good as mine.

**APOV**

I was still sitting on the bed contemplating my dilemma and how I was going to get out of it, when Gail walked up and knocked on the door.

" Ana? Obviously something's wrong and I don't need details but Christian just left in his car and he looked fairly angry and disoriented. Should I be nervous? Do I need to contact Taylor?" My head snapped up.

" He's gone? Did he say where he was going? Never mind, I know where he is." I jumped up and ran down the stairs not even bothering to change out of the camisole and pajama pants I'd worn to bed. Dashing into the elevator I stabbed at the garage button and I anxiously waited for it to stop. Finally arriving, I threw open the door and jumped in. Thoughts were running through my mind _Oh god! What have I've done? Is he going to do something he will regret? _Pulling up to Kate's house I could see he wasn't here, but that didn't mean he hadn't been here. I ran to the door and knocked frantically. Elliot opened the door a crack and his eyes widened in fear and shock.

" Ana!" He hissed, " What are you doing here? Leav…" The door was yanked all the way open and there stood my best friend glaring at me with a vengeance.

" Why if it isn't the little home wrecker!" I winced at her words, " Here for a little fucking? Well don't let me get in your way!" With that she tried to unbutton Elliot's shirt, but her fingers weren't connected with her clouded brain. She fell to the floor sobbing.

" Why don't you just go upstairs! I'll stay here. Hell! I'll make some fucking breakfast so you can get your energy back!" I kneeled down and helped her up and tried to hug her and apologize. She reared back and slapped me so hard I flew back into the wall.

" No! **You do NOT get to act like a best friend when you are a cheating whore!**" That might have hurt worse than the slap! Finally Elliot stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down and sighed.

" Well we've really it done it this time eh?" He said so nonchalantly, and just as I thought that he couldn't be more insensitive, he fell onto the couch and cried. I stood there not really knowing what to do.

" Ana I do love her. I really do! I just couldn't stop it once it happened, you know?" I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant because I felt the same.

" I know you do! I love Christian too, it was one wrong decision that set me on a long road of wrong choices. But I think that if we really try we can make it back to the right path."

" I just don't know if she can forgive me. In all the years we've been married she's never been as angry as she is now. "

" Nothing kills me more than seeing how broken this has made him. He doesn't deserve this, no one does." He nodded.

" My little brother is a better man than me."

" Elliot, this has got to be over. We can never ever do this again, we can't even talk about this ever again."

" Oh yes of course! I couldn't imagine putting either one of them through this again."

" I have to go. He needs me and I need to be there for him." He nodded and waved as I walked out the door and climbed in my car. Now I had no idea where he was. Knowing he wouldn't pick up the phone if I called, I *67 the number.

" Grey." Even on the phone he sounded weak and hurt.

" Oh Christian where are you? " I pleaded, " Please let me talk to you."

" Ana? I.. I'm… I'm at the house." With our porch being added on we had moved to Escala until it was completed. " I guess you can come over, it is yours. I'll be here waiting." He sounded wary and anxious. My heart broke for him, even talking to me was scary for him. I knew then that no matter what, I was going to earn his forgiveness. If it's the last thing I do, he _will_ trust me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I Want You To Stay

**A/N: You guys are so beautiful! Please continue to read! I promise you there will be a very dramatic cliff hanger eventually! Yayness! Anywhoms continue on with your lovely days!**

**CPOV:**

She's coming here… Can I handle this? I was sitting on our bed, head in my hands, tears falling from my eyes down to the floor. How? Why? I just couldn't comprehend this, ten years we had been married. Teddy and Phoebe are at school by now, probably wondering why their parents weren't there to send them off. What the hell is wrong with us! Just abandoned our adorable little children to be fend for themselves! As those thoughts went through my head I froze. What the fuck were we going to tell them? Teddy's almost ten, he's going to understand everything! Phoebe might not understand everything, but she will get it. Do we tell them? Keep it secret? I was shaken from my reverie by the sound of a door shutting, and keys and a purse hitting the counter.

" Christian? Where are you?" She called up the stairs. I sighed and stood up as creakily as an old man.

" I'm upstairs Ana." My voice cracked and I heard her whimper all the way up the steps. I started down the stairs and without saying a word, walked out the door. In her confusion it took her a second, but she ran to catch up with me.

" Where are we going?" No response. " Christian? Are you ignoring me?"

" Perceptive aren't you?" I murmured, quoting her from all those years ago. She laughed quietly. We had made it to the meadow and I stopped abruptly. She gasped as she realized where we were.

" I feel more comfortable out in the open with all the good memories reminding me of why I married you." I said as I sat down. She joined me and reached out to grab my hand. I yanked it away without even a thought. I was surprised myself by my actions. She calmly placed her hand back in her lap like it never happened. She turned to me.

" There is only one way that we can get through this and that is to be totally honest. So ask away. Anything you want to know, I am willing to share." Well shit where do I start?

" How ma… Was Elliot the only… the only one?" She looked hurt, but at this point, I couldn't care less.

" Yes! Yes of course! I couldn't even imagine that!" I scoffed at that. Well she sure as hell didn't have any issues with fucking one other person.

" What do we tell the kids? " By her face I could tell she hadn't thought of that.

" Oh Jesus! Well I don't think telling them all of the gory details would be very productive. Would it?" I nodded my head in agreement. I sighed.

" Ana…" I started before tears clouded my speech. " I… I'm gonna come and stay here for a while." She looked like she was going to argue with me, but she held back. Nodding she said,

" I understand that. How about you pick the kids up from school and then keep them for dinner and then I will come and get them. Does that sound okay?" I'm glad she put up the effort to make a compromise that benefited both of us equally.

" Yes that will be just fine." I said animated for once when talking about my beautiful children. " I'll even make dinner myself." I said.

" Christian! Let's not poison our kids!" She laughed, but she trailed off realizing the situation that we are in. I chuckled, not wanting to make her feel more awkward than absolutely necessary. No matter how this works out, she is and will always be the love of my life. The only issue is whether or not we can work out our issues.

" Christian, I have a question for you too." I nodded in confusion. What could she possibly want from me? Another piece of my heart?

" Do… do you think that we can make it through this? Can we survive?" I sighed debating how to answer this.

" Oh God… I don't know if I can trust you anymore. This isn't just us anymore, you and Elliot have changed the whole family with what you did. No matter what, this will take a lot of effort on your part." I had been staring at the ground during my speech and I turned to Ana and saw tears rolling down her face. Sniffling she looked at me.

" So… not a no… but not a ye..sss..ss." She asked hopefully. I smiled ruefully at her and nodded. Standing up I said,

" I really do need to go to work, and so do you. I'm going to Escala to get ready. I think it would be best if you stayed here until I was gone okay?" She shook her head and laid back and closed her eyes as I walked away to my car. Life had just become ten times more difficult for everyone involved.

**APOV**

Obviously this was going to be the most difficult thing I have every had to complete in my puny existence. Words could not describe my dedication to make this work.


	6. Chapter 6

I Want You To Stay

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been sick but today I've decided that I'm gonna buck up and pull through. So you better feel grateful! Just kidding! I love you!**

**APOV**

I was sitting at my desk just pondering the web of hurt that I had spun. Life was so very hectic outside of this office, this building. Right here was the only space that I could occupy without worrying about whether or not I'm going to hurt someone close to me. This is what I do, I read books, and I think about them, there just isn't much to it. The simplicity of it calms the mind, and that's exactly what I needed. Sitting back, I leaned my head against the headrest, closing my eyes and relaxing. A vibrating motion next to me woke me from my little cat nap. _Call from: Christian_ shone up into my face. I jumped to answer it, almost dropping the phone in my haste.

" He.. Hello!"

" Hi Ana, we forgot to talk about something this morning." I racked my brain trying to think about what I could have missed.

" We forgot to talk about when we would tell the kids. " Oh _God_ we did forget that!

" Oh jeez, um, should we just get it over with now so we don't have it on our shoulders? " I could practically hear the hesitation through the phone.

" I see what you're saying but I don't want to be so abrupt for them." That was quite a good point.

" Yes, but if they were to find out that we hid it from, who knows how they would feel. I mean imagine how you would feel if someone kept something this big from you for so long." I gasped as soon as it was out of my mouth.

" Probably about the same as I feel now." He said, " But I see your point, we should tell them tonight." I sighed, knowing he was right, but dreading what was coming.

" Do we just hit them with it out of the blue, or do we butter them up first?" I asked.

" I don't want to call it buttering up, but essentially, yes. We should take them to dinner, and do something that they like to do." This is sounding perfect.

" Where should we go? Phoebe's been talking about how much she's been wanting to show us what she learned at ice skating lessons."

" Yeah!" He said, getting animated. " We can go to my skating rink I bought last year."

" That sounds great! So I'll see you later? Do you want to come to Escala to get ready or do you want to meet us there?"

" We need to keep this as natural for them as possible. How do we explain such an outing to them without it seeming fake?"

" Well today is a Friday so at least it seems somewhat not crazy." Suddenly I had an idea. " Christian, this might be a little over the top or nuts, but maybe we could give them some sort of an incentive?"

" Ana why are you being so coy? Just spit it out! What could we possibly give them that would help get through this?"

" A puppy…" I whispered quietly.

" Ana I can't hear you!"

" A puppy! I said a puppy!"

" Jesus! They're still so young! How could they care for a dog?" I sighed at his naivety.

" Christian, we would be the ones taking care of it! They will enjoy the love and adoration, while we care for it, but you will adore that dog just as much as them." I could tell that the gears in his head were turning fast,

" Please! Please!" I begged like a little kid. " Can we get a puppy please!" He laughed at my enthusiasm.

" Well if you truly think that a puppy will help make this easier then I suppose we should pick one out tonight. After ice skating we can take them to the shelter and they can pick one out themselves!" I could tell that he really was excited about this as well. He had always wanted a pet, but Carrick was allergic to pet hair.

" Yes! Oh that will just be wonderful! I am so excited!" He laughed.

" Alright I've got to go Ana, I'll see you at home later."

" Goodbye! I'll see you later." Alright! Point one to Ana! Step one complete! This is it, this is the beginning of me earning my way back into the family.

**CPOV**

A puppy. I just agreed to getting a fucking dog. I've never had a pet, I don't know the first thing about animals. They are so messy and loud. But they are supposed to be cute, really cute. Like baby cute. I remember when Teddy and Phoebe were babies. A puppy could be very fun. And the kids will love it! My heart is warming to the idea. I sighed,

" Grey, what exactly have you gotten yourself into!"


	7. Chapter 7

I Want You To Stay

**A/N: I am so glad that you are enjoying this! I am going to start weaving the family into the story so I hope you like it! Teddy is probably going to seem a little bit mature for his age, but I wanted him to take after Christian so don't send me a nasty review!**

**CPOV**

I was driving back to Escala, ready to spend the night out with my kids. I pulled up to the drive and rolled into the garage. I hopped into the elevator, typed in the code, and drummed my fingers on my leg impatiently. The elevator shuddered to a stop and I heard tiny footsteps, thundering before the door opened.

" DADDY!" Phoebe screamed, when the door opened. Picking her up and swinging her around I said,

" Hey baby girl! How was school?"

" Oh it was okay, but the weekends here so that's good!" I always loved her outlook, even something dull is made exciting. Walking further into the foyer, I tousled Teddy's hair.

" Sup Teddy, how was your day?" He sighed.

" Dadddddd you know I want to be called Ted now. I'm ten!" I laughed.

" My apologies, Mr. Ted Grey!" turning to them both. He sighed in the way that only teenagers can! Continuing into the apartment, I glanced nervously around the room for her. Thank goodness she wasn't there at the moment. Phoebe ran in behind me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

" Daddy are you going to work tonight or are you going to stay home with us?"

" I'll tell you what sweetie, I'll do you one better than that! How about we go to your favorite restaurant?" Her face lit up.

" We're going to Teebe's?" Yeah so I named a restaurant after my kids, so what! I smiled at her and nodded. She squealed and ran to her room screaming that she was going to get dressed up. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. I backed up to the counter and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard a cough behind me, I whirled around.

" Jesus Christ Teddy! You can't sneak up on people like that!" His look was critical and suspicious, and I almost started sweating.

" So dad, what's the occasion?"

" Um, no occasion, just wanted to treat my darling children!" I could tell by the set of my mature ten year olds face that he wasn't buying it.

" Hmm, okay." He slinked away, watching me over his shoulder. I chugged the rest of my wine, and sighed knowing what was next. I slowly walked up the stairs to my room.

" Ana? Are you up here?" I called out.

" Yeah I'm in the bathroom." I walked in and was stopped short with the sight of a completely naked Ana.

" Ana!" I said sharply. " Put a robe on or something. Do you not realize what you have done? Don't try these tricks on me!" She blushed and I knew she was doing it on purpose.

" This is not a game!" I raged. " I am trying my best to keep my composure, but this is to far! Get your shit under control Ana. Because I am not going to deal with this shit!"

" Okay I understand." She said as she walked into the bedroom with her head down. My heart ached to comfort her, but I steeled myself.

" We are leaving at 5 okay? Make sure you are ready by then." I said walking out. I strolled over to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" I walked in and she was dressed up in her favorite dress.

" So tell me all about your day!" She was obviously not paying attention .

" Oh well, Tim had to go home early."

" Really? Do you know why?"

" Oh yeah! I overheard the teacher telling him in the hallway that there was a tragedy in the family."

" Aw well that's too bad. Are you ready to go? We are leaving in a half an hour."

" Yeah! But I need someone to do my hair." I stood up and walked behind her.

" Do you want me to braid it or put it in pigtails." I asked.

" Um how about two braids?" I started her hair and thought about how horrible it would be to miss braiding my little girl's hair. Why, god damnit, why, did she have to do this to our family? I finished the first braid and started on the second.

" Mom and I have two surprises for you guys later!"

" Really? What are they?!" She asked, almost vibrating with excitement.

" If I told you they wouldn't be a surprise now would they?" She sighed, knowing I was right and took the hair from me to put the hair tie in.

" Alright! I'm ready!"

" Well we aren't leaving for another twenty minutes so why don't you play up here till it's time." I left her in her room playing with her My Little Ponies. I strolled into Teddy's room.

" Hey kid." He just nodded in acknowledgement. Well that kind of stung.

" You better stop ignoring me or I'm gonna come over there and you aren't gonna like it!" I threatened.

" Oh yeah old man?" Oh he is so not getting away with that! " Whatcha gonna do?" I leaped up and grabbed him by the armpits and laid him on the floor. With one hand I held his arms down and with the other I tickled him without mercy.

" Dad!" He gasped, " Okay, okay! I give up!" I laughed and stood up. He got up and smoothed down his shirt and jeans.

" I'm going downstairs to see Mom okay?" I nodded and he left. I followed him down the stairs and called for Phoebe. Well this is it, no turning back from here. After tonight, these kid's lives will change forever. I really hope I can deal with this.


	8. Chapter 8

I Want You To Stay

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone who has continued to come back and I will try my best to keep updating regularly! Glad you guys are enjoying it!**

**CPOV**

I climbed into the car next to Phoebe, with Teddy sliding in behind me and Ana filing in last. Phoebe was babbling to herself about what she was going to get to eat.

" Phoebe! Honey you can see what you are going to get once we get there okay!" She nodded and we continued our ride. It was awkward, with Ana and I not speaking.

" So Ted, how did your math test go?" I asked, trying but failing to sound nonchalant.

" Oh it was okay I got a B." I nodded. Well now what? Thank goodness we had just pulled up to the building.

" All right gang! File out!" I said, and they all hopped out like bunnies. The hostess smiled and waved at us as we walked in. She's was one of my favorites, she's an older woman but works hard and is always positive.

" Hi Mrs. Smith! How's your day going?" I always made the extra effort to make a conversation with her.

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey! Hi Teddy and Phoebe! My day's been great, thank you!" She smiled and waved at us to follow her. She led us to the VIP section in the back and set us down.

" Mabel will be out to serve you in a minute." She said as she walked away. Mabel was a good waitress. Not much into talking with the customers, but good at her job. She approached.

" Hi! Can I get you guys some drinks?" I nodded.

" I'll have a glass of Pinot Noir." Ana went next.

" I'll have the same." Teddy and Phoebe had obviously agreed.

" We'll both have Triple Chocolate Milkshakes!" I almost objected but then thought, what the hell, why not. I shrugged and they fist bumped. Mabel left to put in our orders. Ted's eyes narrowed after she left.

" We never get milkshakes, what's up?" Oh shit, this kid gives a worse third degree than I do!

" Oh just thought you guys deserved a treat." I could tell by his little snort that he wasn't buying one iota of it. Lucky for me the drinks had just arrived.

" Are you ready to order kiddos?" She asked Ted and Phoebe. They nodded and Ted spoke first.

" Um can I have grilled ham and cheese sandwich with French Fries?" I saw Phoebe's eyes light up.

" Oooo! I want that too!" I laughed at their similarity.

" I'll have the Ribeye please." I ordered. At last it was Ana's turn.

" I'll take the King Crab." Ah always the seafood fan that Ana. Mabel nodded and left once more.

" All that worry over what you were going to order and you flip flop that easy?" She giggled.

"Well what he ordered sounded delicious, so…" She shrugged. I smiled at her, but it was awkward with Ana being so quiet and Teddy being so suspicious. Teddy slurped his milkshake with reckless abandon. Suddenly he pulled away and moaned holding his head.

" Ow! Brain freeze!" Even Ana laughed this time. Obviously she realized she needed to contribute a little more.

" How was work Christian?" Oh Jesus! I didn't think she would contribute with _me_!

" Oh! Um… it was good. A little hum drum, but overall it was okay." I said. " What about you?" Finally she was getting animated about her work.

" I got to meet a new author today! She was a sweet little thing, a little naïve but I think she will make it." I could practically feel her passion pushing up against me.

" Mom? I think when I grow up I want to be an editor too!" Phoebe had always been a big reader and this wasn't the first time Ana and I hoped for her to go into some sort of literature career. I saw tears welling in her eyes.

" Honey that would be brilliant!" She said through the tears. The restaurant served food quite quickly and I could see Mabel bringing our tray. She arrived at the table and sat the little mini support thing on the floor. She handed Ted his plate and he dug in almost immediately, as did Phoebe.

" Alright Mr. Grey would you cut into your steak to make sure it's cooked well?" I sliced and it was a beautiful pink. I nodded my appreciation. She handed Ana her crab and Ana almost moaned in anticipation. _Crack_ went the first leg. We were all eating in quiet when Ted sat down his sandwich.

" Why are you guys acting so weird?"

" No reason!" I said sharply.

" Are you having a fight? David said that his parents started acting weird before they separated." Damn, damn, damn.

" Teddy just eat your food for God's sake." I snapped at him, using my dominant voice. He shrunk back, but he mumbled under his breath, " If you separate, I'm gonna be pissed." My anxiety won over my aversion to him cussing. That's all we need is teenage angst along with the rest of the family drama. Fucking phenomenal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**CPOV**

The rest of dinner was as silent and awkward as you can possibly imagine. Ana and I trying to avoid eye contact with each other and with our children, Teddy glaring at each of us hard enough to burn a hole through a wall. The check couldn't have come fast enough for all I'm concerned.

" All right! Back in the car chidlings." They slinked off to the door. Ana turned to me.

" What in the fuck are we going to do Christian?" Well I'm glad she still considered us a "we" when it was her who is the issue.

" You know what Ana? You better figure that shit out since it's your goddamn fault." I said standing up, leaving her shocked and hurt. God this is all so fucked up. Phoebe hugged me when I got in, her silent way of showing me she was on my side still. I rubbed her hair. The car picked up the pace and Ted looked up in confusion.

" This isn't the way home. Where are we going now?"

" Little surprise you should enjoy." He looked at me in suspicion, Phoebe in excitement. Teddy huffed and sat back. Great, just what I needed, an insolent teenager. I sighed, but lucky for me, the ice skating rink was very close. Phoebe squealed when she saw it.

" Daddy are we going ice skating?" I smiled at her and she screamed one of those ear shattering girl screams. The car parked and she flew out, Teddy on the other hand just kind of slithered out of the car with all the enthusiasm of a flat helium balloon. By the time I got in Phoebe had already got her skates on she was on the ice. I watched her skate across the ice and leap into the air. Wow! I had no idea she was getting so good! I clapped and she beamed at me.

" Dad! Come out here it will be fun!" Standing up, I slid my skates on and joined her.

" Show me what else you've learned baby!" She grinned and off she went. I looked over at where Ana and Teddy were. They were together, you could almost see they separation. Phoebe and I versus Ana and Teddy, this is fucked up. Time passes quickly when you are having fun and eventually it was time to go. Phoebe sighed as she climbed in.

" Guess that's it huh?" She said sadly.

" Not quite we have one more thing left."

"Really? All right!" Again, not a far ride to the pet adoption clinic. This time they were both clearly confused, and Ana looked very excited.

" Everybody out!" I said with enthusiasm . " Into the building!"

" Dad? Are we getting a pet?" Teddy asked with calculated boredom that couldn't quite cover his excitement.

" Yes, yes we are." I opened the door and walked over to the secretary.

" Hello, we would like to adopt a dog please?" She smiled with _WAY_ to much pep.

" Right this way! We have our puppies over here and our older dogs this way." Phoebe immediately headed over to the puppy section, while Teddy headed to the older dogs. Ana looked at me in shock.

"Christian, they are going to be crushed if we make them choose."

" But two dogs really?" The lady obviously noticed our struggle and walked over.

" Excuse me? We just got a mother dog with one puppy that she won't let us give to anyone. Maybe you can take them both to make both children happy."

" Sounds like a good idea to me!" Ana said. The lady led us all back to the room. The dog was a beautiful chocolate brown with brown eyes and large floppy ears. Her pup was an exact replica of her except for a white spot over her left eye. The mother stood up and walked over to us, watching us. Slowly I kneeled down to the ground and held my hand out. She sniffed it and after careful deliberation leaned her head into my hand. I rubbed her ears and she shook her tail.

" These are definitely the ones." Phoebe said from behind me. I turned to her and she jumped up to hug me.

" Can we name them PB and J?" I laughed at her creativity.

" Of course as long as Teddy is okay with it." I said, turning to face him. He nodded enthusiastically.

" Alright we shall take PB and J home with us!" They jumped and screamed as they headed back to the car with PB in Ted's arms and J in Phoebe's. They already looked like part of the family. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
